


Perfect Strangers

by orphan_account



Series: Oisuga Collection ~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oikawa Bottoms, Oisuga Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sir Kink?, but not really i just love oisuga, idk - Freeform, kinky sugawara, oisuga, rare pairs?, suga tops, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa has a crush on Suga.One day, Suga kind of catches him fantasizing about him.~~<3~~AKA the one with a kinky Suga and a blushing hopeful romantic Oikawa.





	

 “Why is he so pretty…,” Oikawa breathed out. He had probably been staring directly at the shorter setter for over 10 minutes now. “I thought I was the prettiest setter on the court…”

“Get used to it, Tooru. He’s prettier than anyone; no matter what position they play,” Iwaizumi disclosed, snapping reality back into Oikawa, who turned away from the ongoing game on court to acknowledge his team mate. “You’re acting like you’re in love with him.”

“Am not!,” blurted Oikawa, “I can appreciate a pretty man when I see one, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shifted his position to face the volley again, though the two playing groups had decided to take a break while the two had protested.  A heavy sigh fell out between Oikawa’s lips as he hoisted his limbs off the seat and waddled outside the gym.

Oikawa’s breathing had picked up in the court, though he had no idea why. He had a slight hunch it had something to do with the silver haired Karasuno setter, who had been looking to-die-for all day.

He relaxed against the brick wall outside the back door of the gym, his foot pressed against the wall behind him for support. His breathing slowed down as he closed his eyes and tried to shake the thoughts of the setter out of his head.

Nope – Sugawara was just too beautiful. Soon, Oikawa’s thoughts were radiating with even more than just images of the boy playing volleyball. He threw his head into his palms and rubbed his eyelids with his thumb, letting a groan slip from between his teeth.

He could almost picture it; the silver haired boy holding Oikawa’s hips while nibbling at the soft skin on his neck while Oikawa hummed lightly in pleasure, the two boys swaying side to side as they caressed every inch of eachothers bodies. “Fu-oh man,” Oikawa moaned as he brushed his relaxed hand over his own hip bone. He felt his cock throb lightly as he pictured Sugawara’s face staring up at him from between his legs. Another breathless moan disengaged from Oikawa’s lips.

“Everything okay there, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa didn’t want to look up. Had he moaned out loud? Or just in the fantasy? In fact, he’d be perfectly fine just ignoring the oddly familiar voice and pretending he didn’t exist in this moment. He could forget this ever happened. They would go inside and he would be able to go home and ignore his responsibilities for a few hours while he was utterly distracted with PG13 and slightly less pure thoughts of the older Karasuno setter. He didn’t need to socialize with people right now, right?

“Oikawa-san?” 

 _‘fucking hell, can’t they see I’m trying to ignore them?’_ Oikawa thought aggressively. He pulled his head out from his hands and threw his arms and legs downward dramatically, allowing his body to propel off the brick wall. He stood there, mouth open and jaw lightly shaking as his eyes locked on the whereabouts of the owner of the voice. In that moment, Oikawa swore his heart stopped; and I don’t mean like, skipping a beat. I mean call an ambulance because Oikawa Tooru just full out died. The smaller boy was probably concerned by the long pause and desperate staring Oikawa was giving him,  but somehow Oikawa resurrected himself to break the silence.

“Sugawara Koushi?” He blurted out without even thinking to pretend he didn’t know his name. _Fuck,_ now he looked like a stalker. The two had never even communicated and yet Oikawa had blurted Sugawara’s full name out without hesitation (except the whole dying sequence, if you really wanna count that).

“Are you alright?” Suga said cluelessly, in the most relaxed and caring way Oikawa had heard.

“How do you know my name?” Oikawa barked, not knowing where the sudden anger had slipped from, but he was very panicked in the moment, and completely caught off guard by the beautiful man standing before him.

“I could say the same about you,” Sugawara proclaimed, his tone a lot calmer than Oikawa’s. Then again, Suga hadn’t been the one who had been invaded by their crush while having extremely inappropriate thoughts about them. _Moaning over them_. Oikawa had every right to be the opposite of calm. “But I know your name because I talk to people. Our team mates. We have mutual friends all over the place, I’m bound to know your name, plus, Kageyama talks about you more than any of us would like,” Suga chuckled lightly, holding a hand out toward Oikawa.

“Huh?”

“You coming inside?” Suga tilted his head lightly.

“Oh.” Oikawa’s heart pretty much died as he reached his arm around and rested his palm over Suga’s. Suga’s hand lightly squeezed Oikawa’s.

“You’re alright, though?” The silver haired man affirmed, smiling softly at Oikawa.

“I think I am now,” Oikawa smiled back, as the two walked inside with their hands still intertwined. They parted as soon as the sound of volleyball shoes squeaking along the court filled their ears, but Oikawa didn’t mind.

“Had fun with pretty boy, Tooru?” Iwaizumi questioned, a smirk dancing along his lips.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa tilted his head lightly at his team mate, allowing a small chuckle from the usually blunt man.

“Sex hair, shittykawa.”

“What!?” Oikawa objected, his jaw dropping open in both confusion and fear. He hadn’t fucked Sugawara without realizing, right? No, his ass would have hurt. Oh wait. His hands must have messed up his hair while he was holding his head in his palms. _God damn it._

“You have sex hair, Oikawa.”

“Do not!”

“Whatever you say, Tooru.”

“Fuck off, Iwa-chan!”

 

~~~~<3~~~~

 

“Hey, Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa turned his attention to the fast-paced footsteps catching up to him, and his eyes locked with those of Sugawara Koushi’s yet again. He felt his heard melt all before Koushi even stood next to him. He felt his limbs stiffen up as he stood still in place.

“I never did ask what was wrong earlier. You just…,” Suga trailed off, his eyes scattering in multiple directions all to quickly for Oikawa to have noticed, recollecting his thoughts. “left?”

“Yeah. Sorry,” Oikawa apologised, rubbing his thumb over his palms behind his back anxiously. He felt his heart and the veins in his wrists lightly throbbing. To say Oikawa was embarrassed about moaning in front of Sugawara-san was an understatement.

Suga reached his arms out and allowed them to gently flow over Oikawa’s nervous body. He pulled him into a hug. _A hug._ Oikawa’s body instantly rejected anything and stiffened into a rock. He felt himself turn into a solid object as his entire body shut down. He hadn’t really been the kind to receive hugs, though he always gave them. It was weird to be on the receiving end, having Suga’s arms wrapped entirely around his cold body. He felt Suga squeeze his body like he had with his hand earlier outside of the gym. He swallowed his saliva and stared Suga in the eyes. “Thanks,” Said Oikawa, in a slightly stuttering voice.

“Anytime, Tooru. By the way, next time you’re turned on while watching us play, just catch me after the game so we don’t have to pretend we don’t know what you were doing back there behind the gym. It doesn’t solve anything,” Suga teased. “Now, were you thinking about me? Kageyama? Come on, spill.”

“No, Sugawa-,”

“Suga,” objected the silver haired male, correcting Oikawa’s use of his full name. “Just call me Suga.”

“Oh. O-okay. Suga-san.”

“So, who were you thinking about? It was from our team, right? Our school has the hottest guys and you’re so obviously gay.”

“Is that an insult?” Oikawa said, his voice relaxing around Sugawara. He felt calm and comfortable around the very slightly older male. He didn’t feel threatened anymore.

“If you think gay is an insult we might have a problem,” Suga chuckled. “It was me, wasn’t it? God, it’s _always_ me.” The word ‘always’ rolled off of Suga’s tongue as if it were exaggerated but only enough to be heard by the most careful of listeners. It sent a shiver down Oikawa’s spine, but he recollected himself in time to throw a line back.

“Cocky, Suga-san. Worse than me.”

“Nobody is worse than you, Oikawa.”

Somehow in the midst of the two talking, the boys had begun a slow paced walk in the direction Oikawa was headed before Suga had interrupted. They were no longer facing each other, only turning to view each other occasionally as they spoke. Oikawa noticed smaller details about Suga’s face as he talked, like the way his lips turned slightly as he spoke, and how his smile could light up the whole world if it needed to. His eyes had caught a flicker of a brief triangle pattern of freckles underneath Suga’s eye, matching the mole on the other side in location. Oikawa hadn’t, wouldn’t have, couldn’t have noticed the smile that crept onto his lips as he watched Suga’s lips parting as the boys talked nonsense; mostly Suga insisting that Oikawa was fantasizing about him, _which he had been,_ but he would never admit that in front of Sugawara-san.

The conversation was civil. It was sweet and mostly listening based on Oikawa’s half which he was more than happy about. He wasn’t necessarily an awkward person, but from the events of earlier, he couldn’t even look at Suga without feeling his breath hitch.

“So, are we going to make a detour to my place and continue this, or are you going to leave me to walk home, all alone?” Suga teased. He seemed so bloody innocent and sweet, but Oikawa could see right through him. Oikawa was a bratty ‘innocent’ boy, too. He knew exactly what trick Suga-san was playing on him and he wasn’t about to fall for it. Oikawa would decline Sugawara’s request, walk himself home, and forget all about Suga or the fantasies he had briefly explored earlier in the day. He would say he would walk himself home, and thank Suga-san for the company. He knew how to turn somebody down.

“Your place.”

Just not somebody as beautiful as Suga.

 

~~~~<3~~~~

 

The walk to Sugawara’s house was a lot shorter than Oikawa had imagined. Only a few minutes at most. But he wasn’t complaining. Because this meant he could spend more time in Suga’s house. There was more daylight for him to stay without overstaying his welcome.

The house was a lot nicer than Oikawa’s, too. It was decorated with things that screamed homely, and family. Oikawa’s was decorated moreso for aesthetics than for comfort. Sugawara’s house felt like a place for family and friends to hang out on weekends calmly. It felt like the house you go to to eat popcorn and watch shitty romance movies in. Oikawa felt warm and safe upon stepping inside Suga’s bedroom, which was clean on the walls with very small amounts of posters. The ones that were on his walls were all volleyball related, and there was a larger amount on his corkboard (in fact, Oikawa would have suggested that Suga had ran out of room on the corkboard, and so started putting them on the walls despite his stubborn promise to leave his walls clean and crisp white.

He also had those glow in the dark star stickers you put on your ceiling when you’re young, they were an odd green color in the light and barely visible, though Oikawa had seem them before when he was younger and kind of looked forward to turning Sugawara’s light off to look up at the glowing stars.

“Oikawa?” Suga snapped his attention back to reality once again, his eyes locked onto Oikawa’s curiosity as his eyes slowly scanned Sugawara’s room. “I didn’t bring you back here to talk about my décor,” Suga joked.

“What did you even bring me here for?” Oikawa questioned, and a smile leapt across Suga’s lips on queue.

“Your fantasies.”

“What fantasies, Suga-san?”

“The ones about me fucking you into the mattress; oh, or maybe it was Kageyama. Or maybe you top? Nah, you’re too much of a whore to want to give anything. Selfish, Oikawa-chan.”

Oikawa felt himself die again. There you go, Sugawara. You’ve killed the poor boy twice now. His heart set itself on fire and then burned to the ground and fell through his feet. Oikawa gulped, looking at the silver haired setter again before finally being able to process everything he had just said. He blinked again, kind of hoping he would wake up in his own room and this was all a massive dream and he could go back to sleep knowing he would never really be in this situation but he didn’t wake up and _this was real_.

The boys sat only centimetres apart by now, and Oikawa and Suga both knew they could connect their lips with the other boy whenever they pleased with no struggle. It was as if the action was lingering but none of them wanted to do it just yet, They just stared at each other, a smirk dancing on Suga’s lips but a simple content smile on Oikawa’s. It was pure, but fired up. It was heated but at the same time sweet and caring.

Then something snapped, and before Oikawa had a chance to process what was happening, he felt Suga’s lips on his, a tongue begging for entrance, and a desperate Sugawara Koushi pulling at the bottom of his shirt. It was no longer pure or sweet; it was hungry and passionate and burning with the desire of the two boys. Oikawa felt himself pushing up onto Suga and pushing the smaller boy down beneath him, before reconnecting their lips as he pinned Suga down with 2 arms surrounding his frame.

By the time the two parted again, Oikawa’s member was throbbing and begging to be released from the tight confinements of his jeans. Suga was another story, his pants already pulled down somehow within the heat of the moment, though his boxers allowed room for a tent of his not-even-fully-erect cock. His hair was messy and his lips were soft and blushed from the force of the make out session.

Suga was a sight to see and Oikawa felt like the luckiest man alive as he stripped his shirt off and unzipped his jeans, pulling his clothes off and leaving himself fully naked against the still clothed Sugawara. That didn’t last very long.

It took barely even a minute for Suga’s shirt to fall down beside the boys, Suga still pinned to the bed underneath Oikawa, with Oikawa’s lips connected to Suga’s neck. The room was filled with the sounds of Oikawa’s gentle sucking on Suga’s neck, and Suga’s gentle breathing and occasional whimpering under Oikawa. Oikawa’s cock twitched with every gasp escaping the other. He felt his hand drift over Sugawara’s member, and in return it stood attentive to the touch. A groan desperately caused Suga’s lips to part, and with that, Suga took initiative to flip Oikawa down onto the bed and pin him by the wrists.

“I’m in charge here, got it Tooru?” Suga demanded, though it didn’t take long for Oikawa to grow submissive to the beautiful man.

“Y-yes Suga-san.”

Suga’s tongue instantly found the cave of Oikawa’s collarbone that made Oikawa’s body shake as he gasped loudly into a moan. Suga smiled at himself as he nibbled Oikawa’s skin and rubbed the tip of his cock, feeling pre-cum form underneath his fingertips and drizzle down the sound of his pointer finger.

“Are you prepped?” Suga questioned casually as if asking what he had eaten for lunch. Oikawa had to think about the meaning of the question for a second before shaking his head and verbally responding negatively. “O-oh okay, I’ll have to do it then.” Suga offered, but didn’t wait for a response as he parted Oikawa’s legs and pulled his body up close between them. He moved his head down below Oikawa’s crotch and moved his tongue along the underside of Oikawa’s shaft, earning a loud groan from the brunette.

He moved a finger around Oikawa’s hole with one hand and with the other he stretched his arm under the bed and pulled a bottle of lube up with it. He smiled kindly as he sat up and made eye contact with the already needy Oikawa Tooru. He allowed some of the lube to fall between his pointer and middle finger and without warning pushed the two into Oikawa’s ass.

“S-Suga-s-fuck oh my god,” Oikawa breathed out, allowing himself to stretch around Suga’s fingers.

“Shit, so tight Kawa-chan. How long has it been?”

“Few ye-ears” Oikawa allowed, as he felt Suga’s fingers scissor out inside of him, well deserving of a high pitched gasp. Oikawa had never bottomed. But he would never admit that in the moment. Honestly I don’t even think he himself remembered if he had ever bottomed or not. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Shit, really? Hmm.”

Oikawa felt another finger slowly push itself inside of him and he clenched himself tight around the fingers. Suga pushed them out and then forced them back in, stretching them apart and ripping Oikawa open. Oikawa winced a little bit and wondered if that was really only 3 fingers, though he didn’t have much time to think about it before Suga pulled them out and replaced them with his cold tongue, making Oikawa’s cock twitch instantly at the sensation of Suga’s tongue rimming him.

“F-oh fuck-“ Oikawa whispered into his palm as he arched his back in surprise and pleasure, allowing a wave of shock to travel through him. He felt Suga’s breat against his hole as he smiled between his legs, allowing another wave of vibrations to move through his body. “Shit that’s s-so-o go-od, Suga fuck m-e plea-se.”

He didn’t need to hear the desperation in Oikawa’s voice again. Suga pulled away from Oikawa’s hole and brought himself up close to Oikawa’s face again. “This is okay, right?” He asked, as if he really needed to ask by this point.

“Just fuck me, S-Sugawara-san”

“Sir.” Sugawara hissed, though just hearing Suga asking to be called such a name made Oikawa’s lips part for yet another deeply deserved moan. Each moan from Oikawa allowed Suga’s lips to tremble in desperation to mimic.

“Sir,” Oikawa repeated to Suga shakily, his pink lips wobbling as the word fell out of them.

“Good boy.”

“Get on with it, fuck.” Oikawa barked aggressively, playfully, desperately.

Suga listened, pressing the tip of his cock dripping pre-cum at his entrance, earning a small groan from himself in return. Oikawa’s body was trembling from just the touch  of the hairs on his body, making him moan unreasonably, though Suga had barely noticed. At full force, Suga pushed his member into Oikawa’s tight ass, allowing a groan of pleasure and pain to escape the lips of Oikawa, and a gasp from Suga, both boys needing to adjust to the feeling,

“I’ll give you time to adjust.” Suga cooed, a tired expression on his face had somehow appeared and he had no idea why. He needed a break himself and he knew Oikawa would too.

“I-fuck-don’t need it.” Oikawa hummed out, a deep croak in his voice as his asshole stretched itself around Suga. “Ju-s- move, Sug- Sir,” He purred.

“Fuck, Tooru,” Suga moaned as he drew his cock back and gently rocked his hips back into Tooru’s thighs that he had lifted above himself. Suga’s gentle thrusts sped up into a decent paced fucking, leaving both boys panting for more. Oikawa’s lips parted desperately though only a squeak came out as he pushed himself back down onto Suga’s cock hungrily.

“Ha-harder, _please_ Sir,” He begged, tears forming in his eyes from the pain.

Suga didn’t need to be told twice, forcefully grinding his cock into Oikawa’s ass again, both boys gasped at the feeling as Suga’s tip gently grazed against Oikawa’s prostate. Oikawa found himself speechless from pleasure and simply grinded his ass against Suga’s cock, allowing him to hit the same spot over and over until he was on the verge of orgasm. He felt Suga nearing orgasm inside him too and moaned out for the silver haired boy one last time. “Si-sir fuck please fill me up- fuc-k-k,” He stuttered as he released himself all over his own stomach.

It didn’t take long for Suga to come after the sight of Oikawa covered in his own. He pulled out as he finished moaning off his high. It was no secret Suga-san was loud in bed, but those orgasm noises were absolutely whiney and desperate, and left Oikawa breathless from just the sound alone.

Oikawa felt Suga’s warm fluid dripping down his thighs as he closed his legs and Suga moved his way up into his own bed. Oikawa shifted his body to wrap his arms around Suga, but Suga rejected and pushed the brunette away. “You’re a cum dump, Oikawa. Go have a shower.”

“Then come with me, asshole.”

 

~~~~<3~~~~

Sugawara wrapped a towel around himself and kissed Oikawa on the forehead, getting a large amount of water on his lips even though he had just dried himself. Oikawa admired how Suga’s body looked with water drops all over his chest and soaked hair. Suga admired the way Oikawa’s hand fit in his and how their bodies felt against each other.

It felt right. Both boys loved it. But they would never ever admit it to one another. _Not in a million years._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaaading <3  
> Comment please, it makes me really happy to see your messages in my inbox after posting a new fic.  
> Hope you enjoyed (-;


End file.
